


"Not myself"

by Kruk47



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, kierrok, possessed bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruk47/pseuds/Kruk47
Summary: This art was inspired by a fanfic written by Scyllaya - "Dead Memories". If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend that you do it right know. It's a truly amazing story :)





	"Not myself"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/gifts).



> This art was inspired by a fanfic written by Scyllaya - "Dead Memories". If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend that you do it right know. It's a truly amazing story :)


End file.
